Rivals
by sn0zb0z
Summary: A gang member leaves. Is it the right decision or will he regret joining a rival gang? How will the rest of the gang cope? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The gang sat impatiently waiting. They were in the hotel room, sitting around a large, glass table.

"He's late again," Mickey said with anger in his voice. After a moment he sighed. The others sat in silence unsure of what to say. A moment later though the door swung open and Mickey stood up, the look on his face clearly showing his anger towards the man who walked in calmly.

"Sorry I'm late."

"You're always sorry! You've been late to every meeting this week. We need to get the details of the con sorted and if you aren't going to show up…" he paused and looked in to the other man's eyes, "then you will no longer be part of this con," he finished, sitting back down and motioning for the other man to do the same.

With a nod of understanding he walked around the table and took his place.

"Sorry," he said quietly and looked down, clearly troubled. He cleared his throat. "I have something to tell you guys…why I've been late…distant…" He looked up.

The gang sat listening, unsure of what was to come but all having a bad feeling about what Danny was about to say.

"Go on," Mickey said, more calmly now.

"You see there is this other gang and…well they want me to be part of their gang and…I accepted," he said finally. "It's not like I want to leave you but this is a great opportunity," he added quickly. He looked to the others, hoping for someone to say something though from the looks on their faces it was clear what they were all thinking.

Stacie was the first to speak. "Well…I don't want you to leave but it is your decision. You have to do what is best for you." She smiled weakly before standing up and walking around to him, putting her arms around him once she got to him. He smiled and took hold of her hand.

"Thanks for understanding." Everything seemed to freeze in time for a moment. The gang together as one, close for a moment in time, but soon to be broken.

Stacie moved away and sat back down. "When will you go?" She looked in to Danny's cool blue eyes knowing the answer.

"Tonight," he replied, confirming her thoughts.

"Why did you not tell us sooner?" Mickey asked.

"I…I couldn't," he said sadly. He stood up and walked away from the table in to his room.

He began to gather up his stuff and shove it in to a small case. He heard the door click and Stacie walked in. His eyes met hers, both equally as sad.

"Nearly packed?"

"Yeah. I'm going in a few minutes…I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Stacie said putting her arms around Danny. Danny smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

There was a knock at the door and the two parted. "Come in," Danny said. Mickey walked through the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said and turned to Stacie "but we need to sort out a couple of details on the con." Stacie nodded.

"I'll be going then," Danny said heading for the door.

"Bye," Stacie said.

Mickey followed Danny to the hotel door and opened it for him. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Mickey smiled and shook hands with Danny.

"See ya," he said to everyone and walked out the door, the gang watching as he disappeared from sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I thought about writing this in my other story but decided on a happy ending and thought nothing more of it until I got a review from Josephine78. I know that emma172 also thought it was a good idea. So thanks to you two I decided to write this, so I hope you like it.

I hope to get the next chapter up sometime soon. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Danny walked down a flight of stairs and in to the hotel reception. He walked over to the desk by the doors, picked up a pen and signed out. He dropped the pen on to the sheet of paper and sighed. He glanced at the other names above his and a feeling of sadness crept over him. "Mickey, Stacie, Ash and Albert," he read out loud. Some of the best people he had ever met and yet now he was leaving them.

"Can I help you sir?"

Danny looked up in surprise and saw a young female receptionist looking at him. Danny didn't seem to really notice her though. "Um…yeah. I'm going. I just signed out."

"Right sir. How would you like to pay?"

"Cash," Danny said, searching his pockets for his wallet. He found it and took out some notes, placing them on the desk before heading for the doors. "Keep the change."

"Thank you sir. Hope you enjoyed your stay."

Danny ignored her and pushed the doors open. For once he didn't bother to con them so he didn't have to pay, nor did he bother to chat up the receptionist.

He stepped outside, shivering slightly in the cool breeze. He started walking along the pavement, unaware of where he was heading. He had a few hours to spare before he had to meet with the new gang members.

He strolled around the streets of London, trying to stay away from the busy and noisy places so he could think without being disturbed.

Has he made the right decision? He just left the gang who were like a family to him and for what? Just to join some other gang because he thought he could do better for himself. Do bigger cons. Make more money. Be more of a leader. The gang was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he knew how upset they were over him leaving. He was upset too.

He hoped that this gang would be even better. That he could live his life how he wanted. Have more freedom. Mickey was no longer there to boss him around and Albert wasn't there making him feel stupid because he hadn't learnt from what he told him.

He would miss them though. Even Mickey had his good side and maybe Danny didn't always learn, but he would still miss the tricks Albert used to tell him. As for Ash well…he was just Ash. He would miss him not being there to fix things. Most of all though he would miss Stacie. She was always there for him.

He sighed and wiped some tears away. He hadn't realised how sad he would be and what he was leaving behind. He sat down on a bench and looked around. He had walked further than he had realised and he was surprisingly tired.

After a few minutes he glanced down at his watch before quickly standing up and walking towards some apartment blocks he could just see in the distance.

He quickened his pace, making his way through the back streets. Finally the apartment block was towering above him. He jumped up the stone steps at the front and took out a key, which turned easily in the lock. He swung the door open and stepped inside. This was his new home and the new gang were waiting above in one of the rooms.

He made his way up some narrow stairs and across a cold dark corridor, looking at each number on the doors. He pulled a scrunched up piece of paper out his pocket and opened it out, checking the number written on it. 25. He glanced at the door which had the same number written on.

He stuffed the paper back in his pocket and stared at the old, green door in front of him. This was it. He sighed and raised his arm, pausing for a second before knocking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Zoogle

Thanks for the review! And keep reading to find out what happens lol.

To Hannah

Thanks for the review!

To Reward of the wicked

Thanks for the review! lol

To Josephine78

Thanks for the review!

To emma172

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Come in," a deep, rough voice from the other side of the door yelled. Danny took a deep breath and turned the door handle, pushing hard against the door to get it open.

"Danny," a man said in delight as he greeted him "right on time." Danny smiled and took a seat with the others around an old, battered table.

He looked opposite him at the leader. He was a large built man with spiky hair and wearing dark sunglasses. His name was Gary. Next to him was a man named Carl. He was small and weak looking, but he looked the cleverest out the group. On the other side of him was a man called Josh. He was neatly dressed and looked very trusting, yet at the same time like he could easily hurt you if he wanted to. Next to Danny was a woman called Jessica. She reminded Danny of Stacie only older, but there was also something odd about her. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

The gang introduced themselves and the basics of their latest con. Danny listened, nodding at odd points to show he understood.

After a decision was made, Danny stood up and nodded at Carl who he would have to spend the day with. They both headed off towards the door and then down to the main city centre.

They calmly walked towards a beautiful restaurant. They opened the doors and were directed to a table. They ordered a couple of drinks and began chatting, all the time looking around.

Little did they know that Albert was on the other side of the room and carefully watching them, though also talking to a business man.

Just over an hour later Danny and Carl stood up and began walking around the tables to the door. Carl got there first and opened the door, Danny trailing behind. Danny happened to look to one side though and stopped in surprise. The man at the table glanced up at Danny and nodded.

"Hey, you coming?" Carl started walking back to Danny, but Danny didn't even look at him.

"Why are you here?" Danny questioned Albert sharply.

"Merely a coincidence. I'm just talking with a business colleague of mine," he replied, smiling slightly at the man opposite him. Danny realised that he was planning to con this man and motioned to Albert to talk in private.

"Excuse me a minute," Albert said politely to the other man as he got up and followed Danny outside, Carl following behind them looking very confused.

"He's your mark?" Danny asked, knowing the answer.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well…yeah. You followed us and took our mark!" Danny almost yelled.

"Calm down. I had no idea and most certainly would never intentionally take your mark."

"Look we got here first," Carl spoke up "I suggest you leave now."

"No need to speak in such a threatening tone," Albert said calmly before turning to Danny. "I'm guessing he is from the gang you are now in."

"What's it to you?" Carl asked, stepping forwards as he spoke. Albert lifted up his hands, almost like he was surrendering.

"I don't mean to cause trouble. Danny here used to be in my gang and, as an old friend, I was just asking." Carl seemed satisfied with the answer and backed off.

"I'll get a taxi," he mumbled, turning his back on them and going towards the road.

"It seems like your friend is in a hurry to leave." Danny shrugged. "Look how about a drink tonight," Albert suggested "as friends," he quickly added hoping that Danny would accept.

Danny stood perfectly still for a moment, thinking. "Ok," he replied finally.

"Hey Danny you coming?" Carl yelled as a taxi stopped next to him. Danny smiled at Albert before jogging over and hopping in to the taxi.

On the way back to his new home Danny thought about what might happen that night. Meeting up with the gang. What would he say to them? He felt bad about leaving them. How would they react to seeing him? He sighed and realised that he would just have to wait and see.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To emma172

Thanks for the review!

To Hannah

Thanks for the review!

To Reward of the wicked

Thanks for the review! Yep and of course a cliffhanger! I pretty much always end with some sort of cliffhanger lol.

To flyingwhisk

Thanks for the review! Maybe they wouldn't let him go that easy, but then again they can't really stop him. It is his decision and it's not to say that him leaving is the end.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	4. Chapter 4

That night Danny left the rest of the gang to go to Eddies.

He stepped out the building into the cold night and wrapped his jacket tightly around him as he made his way along the dark streets. He hurried along, not wanting to be outside on such a cold night.

He finally reached the warm welcoming light of Eddies and rushed to the front door, pushing it open. He stepped inside and sighed as he felt the heat circle him causing him to shiver slightly. He glanced around and saw Mickey and the others sitting nearby.

He ordered a drink and went over to the table.

"Um…hi." The others looked up. Mickey had no expression on his face, he just simply gestured for Danny to sit down. Albert and Ash gave a friendly nod and Stacie smiled and moved up allowing Danny to sit down.

He placed his drink on the table and sat down next to Stacie.

"Glad you could come," Albert said.

"So how's the new gang?" Mickey questioned.

"It's…um…fine. Just settling in still." Mickey nodded in understanding.

"I hear you met Albert while trying to con a mark."

"Yes. The same mark actually."

Mickey was about to comment when Albert interrupted. "Enough about cons. Tonight we are meeting as friends and matters such as that can wait until another time."

The group fell silent for a moment. Stacie started a conversion off and soon the group were as one again and, although they knew it wasn't to last, they forgot about everything else that had happened for now.

It started to get late and Albert, Stacie and Ash said goodnight leaving Mickey and Danny alone.

"Well…guess I had better be going," Danny said after a minute, starting to stand up.

"Wait a minute," Mickey said, nodding his head as if telling Danny to sit back down. Danny did so and looked at Mickey, curious as to what he wanted to say. "Are you happy in the new gang?"

"Yeah and if this is all you wanted to ask then I'll be going now."

"A couple of other things," Mickey said. Danny sighed.

"Go on."

"The con."

"What about it?"

"I hear we are after the same mark. We can't both do the same con."

"So what? You want me to back out?"

"No, nothing like that," Mickey laughed "actually I thought about a challenge."

"I don't understand."

"We both go after this mark and see who can get the most from the con."

"Alright," Danny agreed "and if I win?"

"I will accept defeat and admit that you are a better con artist than you make out to be."

"And if you win?"

"Well…that is up to you. I have one thought though," Mickey replied.

"What?"

"You admit that you were wrong. I am also willing to give you a chance to come back."

"What makes you think I'd want to come back? Even if we lose," Danny questioned.

"The offer is there. So do you still accept the challenge?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Reward of the wicked and emma172 and Josephine78

Thanks for the reviews!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	5. Chapter 5

"The offer is there. So do you still accept the challenge?"

"Of course," Danny replied, standing up and shaking hands with Mickey.

"Good," Mickey said "Goodnight."

"Night," Danny said before turning around and walking out.

He walked along the dark streets, his pace quickening. He made it back to the apartment block. He hurriedly went up the stairs.

He got to the door and opened it, surprised by just how dark the room was. He stepped in and took his jacket off, throwing it carelessly on to a chair, heading towards his room.

The next day he awoke and was surprised to find it was already 10.30 am. He quickly got up, got dressed and went in to the main living area.

He looked around and realised no one was here. Assuming they had all gone out he went to fridge and grabbed a drink before sitting down to watch TV. He knew he should be working on the con, but right now he felt too tired and thought the others would ring if they needed him, so he settled down in front of the TV and began flicking through channels.

He finally found a decent channel and turned the volume up.

"Hey turn that racket off!" Danny turned in surprise to see Gary, the leader, standing there with an angry look on his face. His hair was a mess and he was only wearing trousers. He stood rubbing his eyes and yawned, turning to go back to bed. "No loud noises before one in the afternoon. Understood?"

Danny nodded and turned the volume down, mumbling something under his breath as he did so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The alarm went off and Mickey stumbled out of bed. 7.00 am. He groaned as he got dressed and opened his bedroom door.

"Morning Albert," he said sleepily, heading for the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

"Morning Michael," Albert said cheerfully "ready to find this mark and start the con?"

"Yes. One thing though."

"And what might that be?"

"I challenged Danny. Whoever does best out this con wins."

"I see." Mickey nodded and took a sip of his drink. "You are worried about this."

"No...nothing like that. I just hope everything goes to plan."

"You miss Danny though. Admit it."

Mickey smiled slightly. "I guess I do."

"You hope if we win that it will bring him back." Mickey nodded slowly and Albert smiled. He was about to comment when Stacie walked in.

"Morning," Stacie said, going to make herself a drink and some breakfast.

"Morning my dear."

"Morning," Mickey replied, walking over to her "need any help?"

"No, I'm fine thanks."

"Hey guys," Ash said, coming in to join the others. Albert and Mickey nodded in reply. "What's the plan for today then?"

"Find the mark and rope him in," Mickey replied. "Stacie, I want you and Albert to help with that." Stacie nodded and sat down to eat breakfast, moaning when Ash took a piece of toast. "Ash,"

"Yeah," Ash said, moving away from Stacie as she tried to hit him.

"Make sure Danny and his gang can't get to him." He nodded.

"What will you do?" Albert asked.

"I'm going to raise some money for the con. We need as much as we can get. Right – everyone ready?" Everyone confirmed they were ready and, as soon as they had had a drink and breakfast, they set out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny sat watching the TV until twelve. He was just about to go and get another drink when Jessica came in.

"Hey," she said, sitting down next to him, placing her hand on his leg which stopped him from getting up.

"Hi," he replied, unsure of what to do or say next.

"Are the others still asleep?"

"Yeah. Hey…um…what's the plan for the con then?"

"Don't worry about that now," she smiled, moving closer. Danny smiled slightly, realising that things weren't going to be how he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Reward of the wicked, Josephine78 and emma172

Thanks for the reviews!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	6. Chapter 6

Danny felt Jessica moving closer and realised what she was trying to do. He immediately thought about Stacie. He wished for some things that Stacie had been like this, but then again it was the fact that she wasn't that made him want her more. She showed that she liked him, but kept him at a distance. Jessica however, didn't. She let you know exactly how she felt and that she wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted.

"I'm…er…just going to get a drink," Danny said, standing up quickly. He glanced around and saw Jessica watching him. He smiled before turning back and pouring himself a drink out, wondering at the same time how to avoid her.

He stayed standing up as he didn't want to sit next to her. He took a sip of his drink and then a deep breath. "I think we should get started on the con…even if it is just us two," Danny said. Jessica grinned, clearly not thinking the same as Danny. "How much cash do we have?" he asked.

"Um…none," Jessica replied, shrugging. Danny's mouth fell open.

"None? You're joking?" Danny said as Jessica shook her head. "Ok let's think about this," he continued. After a minute Danny put his drink down and headed for the door. "Come on. We're going out and we're going to play the short con and raise a bit of money."

Jessica followed, though her mind was far from going to play the short cons Danny had in mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mickey was walking around the streets using his normal tactics of conning people. The others had gone off to find the mark and rope him in.

They found him in a golf club, having a drink with a few friends. Stacie and Albert went up to him while Ash went off to sort out the security.

Ash found a spare security guards suit in a cupboard which was luckily about the right size. He got changed and found the main room where all the cameras were being watched. He looked the part and now he would have to act he part. No problem.

He smiled as he walked in, explaining to the only other security guard his reason for being there. He took it and walked off, leaving Ash in charge. Ash locked the door and set to work. He checked for any member of the other gang to make sure they weren't already there and he kept checking the cameras showing people coming and going to make sure they wouldn't come. He didn't want them to ruin things and he made sure that even if they tried he could stop them.

He suddenly heard banging on the door and the security guard shouting on the other side. He knew he had found out that he was faking it, but he just ignored it, concentrating on his job for now and hoping that Albert and Stacie wouldn't be too long.

Meanwhile Stacie and Albert had introduced themselves and everything was going fine. Soon the man was carefully considering the deal that Albert had offered. Two hundred thousand pounds towards newly built houses…or so he thought. Peter Cliff, the mark, had already bought some houses which had done well so the gang hoped that it would be easy to con him in to buying more.

They had done their research and knew what he thought of as good business deals and how best to pull off such a con. Their main hope now was that Danny and his gang wouldn't come up with a better idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To SkiffleCraze, Josephine78 and emma172

Thanks for the reviews!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Right, I have some cards here so all we need is a table and away we go," Danny smiled.

"What do you plan on doing?" Jessica asked.

"My card trick…find the Queen of Hearts and you win," Danny explained.

"And what am I meant to do?" Jessica said, already sounding bored.

"You bring the customers in," Danny said, walking in to a small shop and looking around while Jessica followed behind.

"I think we should do a different con - one that'll bring in more cash," Jessica moaned.

"Well…um, like what?"

"Well…say I go round and find a man, take him back to our place and then you come in pretending to be the boyfriend and make him give you money," she grinned.

"No. I don't want to do that."

Jessica almost growled in annoyance. "Why not?"

"I just think there are better ways. I mean that is more like threatening people for money," Danny replied.

"And?"

"It's not right!" Danny said, his voice rising.

"Fine, but if we don't make enough money then I guess it's your fault."

Danny sighed, knowing that she'd persuade him anyway if he didn't agree to it now. "Alright, ok, but just a couple and we do my con first," he said. Jessica grinned and linked arms with him as they bought a small table with the little bit of money Danny had and walked out the shop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mickey and the others were waiting around in their hotel room, wondering what to do next. They had set up the con and were waiting to see whether the mark would go ahead with everything or whether Danny would come and ruin it all.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello," Mickey said.

"Hi, it's Peter Cliff. I am happy to go ahead with the business deal on the houses."

Mickey grinned and nodded at the others. "That's great. We'll sort the paper work out then."

"Yes, will the day after tomorrow be alright?"

"Certainly. We'll get everything ready for then. Where is best to meet?"

"Shall we say the golf club," Peter replied and Mickey agreed.

"Fine and what time?"

"Well I have a couple of other business meetings so I'm afraid it'll have to be later on."

"Will seven o'clock be ok?" Mickey asked and the mark agreed. "Great, bye for now then," Mickey said, putting the phone down.

"Seven at the golf club," Mickey told the others.

"Yeah, we heard," Stacie laughed.

"We'll sort out the paper work tomorrow then ready for the meeting," Mickey decided and the others nodded.

"Do you think Danny's deal wasn't good enough?" Albert asked. Mickey shrugged.

"Maybe he doesn't know about his deal yet," he said, thinking back to his conversation with the mark. "He said he had a few other business meetings."

"Do you think he'd go for both cons?" Stacie asked.

"I guess it depends what Danny's con is. I mean he might think it's odd if we both go about things in a similar way or have similar ideas for the con, but if Danny plays it right then he shouldn't know he's being conned. If he did find out he probably wouldn't trust many of his business deals. We just have to hope that we can con him without anything going wrong," Mickey said.

"Yeah," Ash agreed "Danny knows what he is doing. It should all work out fine and if he has already rejected Danny's deal then even better for us."

"True, but I can't help hoping that Danny is alright. I miss him," Stacie said.

"Yeah, it seems strange without him," Mickey smiled "it was his choice though."

Stacie nodded and Albert put his arm around her. "Who knows my dear, he may come back after this." Stacie smiled at Albert.

"Yeah, you're right. Who knows," she repeated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To emma172 and SkiffleCraze

Thanks for the reviews!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	8. Chapter 8

Danny was busy conning people with his card trick while Jessica stood nearby and put on a fake smile to lure in the unsuspecting customers.

After a couple of hours though Jessica was bored and went over to Danny.

"Hey, how much have we made?" she asked.

"Um…" Danny said as he counted it up "hundred pounds. Not bad." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Come on, my con idea now," she smiled, pulling Danny away. Danny sighed but didn't resist.

Soon after Danny and Jessica grinned after having made a few thousand. They went back to get the rest of the gang and then Danny planned on arranging a meeting with the mark.

The rest of the gang were sitting around and Gary stood up. "Where have you been?" he asked roughly.

"Making money so we have some to pull off a convincing con," Danny replied and Gary came over to him.

"I sort out the money. Got it!?" he told Danny, shoving him slightly. "How much did you make?"

"A few thousand," Jessica replied and Gary smiled.

"Ok. So Danny, you arrange the next part then and we'll just sit here and watch TV, alright? I gotta see this cool footy match that's on in a minute."

Danny nodded and went to the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, this is Max. I was wondering if you would be interested in a small business deal," Danny said.

"I'm listening."

Later that day Danny and Gary went to meet up with Peter Cliff and discuss business. Danny's idea was that they were setting up a small hotel and he wanted Peter to be in on it. Peter liked this idea, but wanted more information so now they were meeting face to face.

During the meeting Peter became unsure. "This just doesn't seem right. Where did you say it was going to be again?"

"In the main city centre," Gary replied.

"It says here just outside the city centre," Peter remarked as he looked at some papers Danny had given him earlier.

"Yeah…same thing," Gary growled.

"How much do you want me to put in to this?"

"Fifty thousand," Danny replied, ignoring the look on Gary's face. He had wanted it to be one hundred thousand, but Danny thought it was a bit much to ask for considering everything. After all they couldn't even show him where it was meant to be.

"Why do you want me involved?" Peter questioned. He had already asked all this but was unsure so asked again.

"We think this is a good business opportunity and someone like you would be good for the hotel. We know you'll help make it successful," Danny answered just how he had earlier. The mark nodded his head.

"I'm sorry…I just don't see this happening," he told them and Gary stood up.

"Why? Come on! Fifty thousand and you'll own part of a hotel," he yelled. Danny put his arm on his to calm him down, but Gary moved his arm out the way.

"This is a con, isn't it?" Peter asked and Danny looked shocked.

"N…no," he replied, but Gary laughed.

"Well it would have been and a good one too if you hadn't of messed it up," Gary said, turning to Danny for the last part.

"What – me?" Danny couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Yeah. By the way, we aren't the only ones trying to con you." Gary grinned as the man looked confused. "Yeah, some of his old gang is trying to con you," he told him, nodding towards Danny.

"I guess you heard what happened that day with me and Carl then?" Danny asked and Gary nodded.

"Heard all about your little meeting as well."

"Wait, so it's true then?" Peter asked, looking at Danny who nodded. "You and some others are trying to con me?"

"Let's go." Gary pushed Danny out the door, leaving Peter in shock.

"I wonder what he'll do now," Danny said as he and Gary walked out the door and got in a taxi.

"Who cares?" Gary said, telling the driver to go back to their place and the driver nodded. The two were silent most of the way and it wasn't until they were nearly there that Danny spoke.

"Did Carl tell you everything?"

"Yeah and then someone from the bar told me you were planning on both conning this mark."

"Why did you mention them?" Danny questioned him and he shrugged.

"Can't have them getting away with it when we didn't con him."

They arrived back and went upstairs, all faces looking at them as soon as they opened the door.

"He found us out," Gary mumbled, going in to his room. No one said anything as Danny sat down and turned the TV on.

What was he going to do now and would Peter work out who else was conning him?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Hannah-romance

Thanks for the review!

To SkiffleCraze

Thanks for the review! Never seen that movie lol. And he is the mark for a reason lol. They say you can never cheat an honest man.

To emma172

Thanks for the review! Why would Albert not be alright? Unless you meant someone else…?

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	9. Chapter 9

At seven o'clock Mickey and Stacie met Peter at the golf club like they had arranged. Peter was already there and was sitting at a table in a corner in the bar area. Mickey and Stacie walked over and shook hands before Mickey ordered drinks for them all.

Stacie organised the paper work so that Mickey could then go through it and explain it all. However, Peter stopped Mickey before he could start.

"Before I allow you to carry on I must warn you that I will think very carefully before I make a decision," he told them.

Mickey smiled and nodded. "I understand. Making a business deal of this sort is not an easy decision."

"Yes. I've had something happen recently which has made me even more wary of who I do business with."

"This wouldn't happen to be a couple of con artists would it?" Stacie asked.

"We had a couple of con artists trying to con us lately and we've heard they've tried to con a few people. They didn't plan too well and we caught them out before it was too late. They told us that someone else was trying to con us as well, but we know that it's just a lie. It has made us more careful as well though," Mickey smiled as he placed a sheet of paper in front of Peter.

"Yes. It must have been the same people," Peter said. "They didn't get on at all and clearly had no idea what they were doing."

Mickey laughed. "Quite funny if you think about it. I don't know how they expected to get anywhere. Anyway down to business."

"Yes. Explain this to me then," Peter said, looking at the sheet in front of him.

Finally they got to the last sheet and all that was left was for the mark to make his decision. He began looking through the last sheet and then glanced at the other sheets again before sitting back and ordering another drink.

"Do you mind if I have some time alone to think about this. Just ten minutes or so," Peter said, gathering the sheets together.

"That's fine," Mickey nodded as he stood up. "Call us back over when you've made a decision."

Stacie stood up and the two walked over to another table, out of hearing distance of Peter.

"Do you think he'll sign?" Stacie asked, unsure of whether he had fallen for the con.

"I don't know," Mickey replied honestly. "I guess we'll find out soon." With that he ordered two more drinks and the two sat back and just talked.

Fifteen minutes later Peter called them back over and motioned for them to sit down. He put the papers together in a neat pile and looked up at Mickey and Stacie in front of him.

"It seems a good deal," Peter remarked. "I've made my decision."

The two sat in front of him, both looking calm though feeling nervous as to whether he was about to sign the paper. They waited for his answer, hoping that they had convinced him enough, but had they?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope to update this again soon. I have also updated The Race is on and hope to update Betrayed soon!

To SkiffleCraze

Thanks for the review! Very true and you now know what happened with Peter…well almost. You still have to wait and see whether he accepts the deal.

To emma172

Thanks for the review :D

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	10. The End

They both sighed in relief when Peter took out a pen and signed the paper. They started discussing money and soon after he went to fetch it. He had left a large sum of money in a safe so that he could easily hand it over for business deals.

The two had to wait a while for him to come back.

"I can't believe he accepted," Stacie smiled and Mickey laughed.

"He had me worried for a second," he admitted. "Still let's hope he hurries up and we can get the money and go."

They carried on talking and, after what seemed like ages, he came back with a massive case in his hand.

"All the money we agreed. Check it if you want."

Mickey took the case and opened it, nodding when he saw the amount of cash. They shook hands and parted. Mickey and Stacie rushed to get a taxi and were dropped off at Eddies bar.

They went inside and Ash, Albert and Danny were there.

"What happened?" Danny asked and smiled as the case was put in front of him.

"He signed," Mickey laughed and the others cheered. "Thanks Danny."

"Well I had to help you," he told them. "I couldn't let you be found out – it wouldn't be fair."

_-Flashback-_

Danny sat down and turned the TV on. As soon as everyone left the room though he got up and went out. He went to Eddies bar where he saw Mickey, Stacie, Ash and Albert drinking and laughing. He made his way over and cleared his throat.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Stacie asked.

"I came to tell you something."

"What?" Mickey asked. Danny ordered a drink and sat down.

"Well we tried to con this guy, Peter, as you know and he found us out. He knows someone else is trying to con him thanks to Gary. If you are going ahead with conning him you need to watch out."

"Why are you telling us this?" Mickey asked suspiciously.

"I just think its unfair if you can't con him just because we messed up," Danny replied honestly. He finished his drink and walked out.

The day of the con Mickey phoned him and told him the con was going ahead and to be at Eddies that night. He agreed and that night met Ash and Albert there.

_-End Flashback-_

They bought drinks and celebrated. Even Eddie was happy as the group were paying for their drinks for once. Danny decided to take Mickey's offer and rejoined the group. He admitted he was wrong, but Mickey wouldn't listen. Even if he didn't usually admit it, he claimed Danny was a good con artist and he was glad to have him back. They were all together once more and had managed to pull off another con.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was the last chapter. I have updated Betrayed and The Race is on.

Please review :)


End file.
